


To the past to save the future

by adodcefa



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adodcefa/pseuds/adodcefa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do, what would you take, most important who would you take if you found a way to go to the past to save the human race?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They are the last, he can't really prove it, but he knows but they are the last group of humans alive. soon they won't be, soon they will all die, soon the human race will be no more. He has tried to keep friends and family alive for years, but all for what so that he can die of thirst and hunger. How can he feed his people with only 3 bottles of water and one jar of peanut butter, because that is all they have left. Three bottles of water and one jar of peanut butter to feed 40 people.

They can't go in fish at the lake is two and a half miles north from where they are because all the fish have died decades ago. He'll all the animals have become extinct years ago whether they were from the land water or air. The water was now like poison and the only clean water that they had been able to depend on had come from the rains and it has been months since it had rained.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. For many years he has hoped and prayed and wish for something to happen for things to change. He hopes for the rain to come more often, for the seeds that they have to grow into trees and plants that would give them fruit and vegetables that they could eat. How much he prays that his people could find more food to eat instead of going days without eating in order to make their food rations last a bit longer, how he pray for something to happen anything good or bad because he doesn't want to think of what he might have to do just stop people from suffering. He has carried with him for many years a gun and many bullets a small bottle poison.

They have sent a small team of 6 to a military base 4 miles East from their camp, amongst the team is his wife penny and their long time friend Rajesh. He was becoming worried the team was supposed to arrive back to camp the night before and it is almost nightfall and there's still no sign of them. He has tried contacting them through the walkie talkies but there has been no answer. He will give the team 3 more days after that... He doesn't want to think what he must do to stop the suffering. 3 more days that is all that is how long the three bottles of water and the small jar of peanut butter will last them, just 3 days.

Is he making the right choice? Killing his people, is it the right choice? They are dying of thirst and hunger. Wouldn't it be better to die with a bullet to the head than from thirst and hunger? wouldn't it? What if the team returned after the third day with food and water that they desperately need? What if they came back with great news and he has killed the people,what then? What right does he have to kill his people but what right does he, sheldon cooper, have to let his keep suffering.

Sorry for any mistakes using Google speech and it kind of suck. Any mistakes let me know please


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to leave a comment let me know how this is going

To the past to save the future

They are the last, he can't really prove it, but he knows but they are the last group of humans alive. soon they won't be, soon they will all die, soon the human race will be no more. He has tried to keep friends and family alive for years, but all for what so that he can die of thirst and hunger. How can he feed his people with only 3 bottles of water and one jar of peanut butter, because that is all they have left. Three bottles of water and one jar of peanut butter to feed 40 people.

They can't go in fish at the lake is two and a half miles north from where they are because all the fish have died decades ago. He'll all the animals have become extinct years ago whether they were from the land water or air. The water was now like poison and the only clean water that they had been able to depend on had come from the rains and it has been months since it had rained.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. For many years he has hoped and prayed and wish for something to happen for things to change. He hopes for the rain to come more often, for the seeds that they have to grow into trees and plants that would give them fruit and vegetables that they could eat. How much he prays that his people could find more food to eat instead of going days without eating in order to make their food rations last a bit longer, how he pray for something to happen anything good or bad because he doesn't want to think of what he might have to do just stop people from suffering. He has carried with him for many years a gun and many bullets a small bottle poison.

They have sent a small team of 6 to a military base 4 miles East from their camp, amongst the team is his wife penny and their long time friend Rajesh. He was becoming worried the team was supposed to arrive back to camp the night before and it is almost nightfall and there's still no sign of them. He has tried contacting them through the walkie talkies but there has been no answer. He will give the team 3 more days after that... He doesn't want to think what he must do to stop the suffering. 3 more days that is all that is how long the three bottles of water and the small jar of peanut butter will last them, just 3 days.

Is he making the right choice? Killing his people, is it the right choice? They are dying of thirst and hunger. Wouldn't it be better to die with a bullet to the head than from thirst and hunger? wouldn't it? What if the team returned after the third day with food and water that they desperately need? What if they came back with great news and he has killed the people,what then? What right does he have to kill his people but what right does he, sheldon cooper, have to let his keep suffering.

Sorry for any mistakes using Google speech and it kind of suck. Any mistakes let me know please

 


End file.
